Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 1
This is the 1st Episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode Focuses on Sonic, Tails, Team Piraka & Team Koopa Plot Each off worlder has their own story, in fact all those stories will be rolled into as we look on how Team Piraka & Team Koopa were formed during the freak accident on the portal during a road trip escape. We start off with Jackson Piraka all the way to the ship filled with pirates as we follow Jackson, Rico, Julie, Scarlet & Fred of Team Piraka & Jospeh, Scarface, Killer, Colonel & Paul of Team Koopa on their first adventure together. Meanwhile, during a particularly dangerous encounter with Eggman, Tails is injured. Sonic decides that being his sidekick is too dangerous for Tails and fires him for his own safety. Auditions are held for a new sidekick. Eggman applies for the job. It's Two stories into One in this Pilot Episode. The Sidekick Prolouge Chapter 1: Robotic Brothers to the End (Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi) (The Episode Starts off with nothing but black, until we see a Robot's perspective being turned on by a group of strange scientists in a dark laboratory, performing secret projects at night time.) ???: (opens his eyes & sees the strange scientists) Scientist #1: Testing, testing! 1, 2, 3! Scientist #2: Project Jackson, at the ready! Scientist #3: Come forth, Jackson! The Makuta is waiting for you. (The camera change to Normal P.O.V. as the camera pan up from the robot's feet to his his face to see that it's an Orange Piraka with Black Armour with glowing green eyes, named Jackson Piraka.) Jackson Piraka: Jackson... Lead Scientist: (leading the operation) Listen up, you will complete your training while Project Rico will be complete in construction, got it? Jackson Piraka: Aye aye sir. (Goes to the training room to train his combat fighting skills) (During the training session, Jackson Piraka begins to try use his combat skills to practice, he had a rough start, but soon has gotten the hang of it, he has brought along weapons to fire at the targets, he is seem to Impress the Scientists, who are taking down notes.) (Meanwhile with the Scientists) Lead Scientist: (checking the scientists, who are constructing the next project) Is Project Rico ready? Scientist #1: Yes sir. Scientist #4: Prepare to Engage. (We can see a Yellow armoured Rahkshi with Black Limbs & glowing purple eyes, is activated & he is known as Rico Rahkshi.) Lead Scientist: Yes! The first ever Rahkshi of Demolition! And best of all, it runs on a special power source! Rico Rahkshi: Rico... Lead Scientist: Your partner, Jackson Piraka is in training & he is almost done. Let us see how well you prosper. Rico Rahkshi: Uhh... Ok. (Goes inside the training room) Scientist #2: Are you sure it's a good idea? Lead Scientist: What are you babbling about? Project Rico is perfect! (Suddenly, right on cue, there were loud thrashing, smashing, bashing & crashing with mini explosions within the training room, disturbing Jackson's training.) Lead Scientist: What was that?! Are we attacked by the Toa? Scientist #2: You call Project Rico, perfect?! (We can see that in the training room, Rico Rahkshi is much more aggressive than Jackson Piraka, as Rico begins to smash everything, including the targets.) Lead Scientist: No. Something's wrong? Jackson, stop him! Jackson Piraka: Aye aye sir. (Charges at Rico) (Jackson tries to fight back against Rico Rahkshi, but he is too wild & unpredictable to take out, as Rico fights back.) Rico Rahkshi: (super kicks at Jackson Piraka's head) Jackson Piraka: (got blasted & his head begin to short circuit & malfuntioning) Lead Scientist: Don't just stand there gawking! Send out the troopers! (The Scientists begin to sent out the Robot Guards to electrocute Rico to submission with overwhelming odds.) Rico Rahkshi: (screaming in pain as he is beginning to lose power) Jackson Piraka: (waking up slowly, with his head in self repair as he gets up slowly & notices Rico in danger) Rico Rahkshi: Aaah! Help! Jackson Piraka: (looks at his hands & clenches them) (gets determined) (Suddenly the Robot Guards were viciously attacked by Jackson Piraka, who is saving Rico from destruction.) Rico Rahkshi: Huh? (Noticing Jackson extending a hand to him) Jackson Piraka: Come with me if you want to stay in one piece. Rico Rahkshi: (is speechless at first, but then grabs his hand & is led up to his feet, smiling) Lead Scientist: No! It cannot be! Both of our Projects have deceived us! All Units report to the Training a Room! I want these robots destroyed! (Sounds the alarm) (The alarm begins to blare as Jackson & Rico begin to make a run for it, while the Robot Guards are after them, trekking through each training room one after the other, barging through each obstacle the best they can, before they reached a dead end with a huge window as a wall.) Jackson Piraka: There's no way out. Rico Rahkshi: They got us surrounded! Jackson Piraka: (noticing that there is a jungle which is a long way down) There's no where to go but down. Rico Rahkshi: You don't mean...? Jackson Piraka: On the count of 3! (As the Robot Guards charges forward, getting closer readying their weapons) 1, 2, 3! (Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi hurries to the window wall, jumps to it to smash through it as they fall down deep into the jungle, screaming as the Robot Guards blast away or looked on.) Lead Scientist: No no no! After them! Don't let them get away! (The Robot Guards then begin to hurry down as Jackson & Rico lands roughly on the jungle floor, tumbling down the hill. Jackson & Rico soon came to as they quickly make a run of it while staying out of sight. But the Robot Guards are soon on their tail, trying to catch them in the spotlights from helicopters.) (Jackson & Rico both noticed a cave & quickly enters inside it, which is extremely dark to see. The Robot Guards soon found the cave & uses the spotlights to look around, but for some weird reason, there's no sign of them.) Robot Guard #1: Robot Guard to Lead Scientist? We've lost the projects. Lead Scientist: Then find them! We don't want to disappoint the Makuta, they suppose to be the Dark Hunters & we let them go haywire & be defective. Once we find them, we will scrap them to pieces & try again! Robot Guard #2: Aye aye sir. (The Robot Guards continue finding the bots, but they didn't realise is that Jackson & Rico are both going deeper into the dark cave.) (Within the Dark Cave) (Both Jackson & Rico robotic eyes glowing in the dark to light the way.) Rico Rahkshi: Thanks... For saving me. Jackson Piraka: Your welcome. Our creators are very aggressive & heartless. Rico Rahkshi: I know & we deserve freedom! Jackson Piraka: I have an idea. (Delete his & Rico's master registration) Master Registration successfully deleted. Rico Rahkshi: Who's our master again? Jackson Piraka: There's no turning back now. Come on, let's go. Rico Rahkshi: But where are we going? Jackson Piraka: Anywhere but back there. (The two continue their journey through the dark cave, watching their steps at a time when they found the light at the other end of the cave) Rico Rahkshi: Light! Jackson Rahkshi: Your right. (We can see that Jackson & Rico arrived at a vast grassy field in which the sun is rising & the two were amazed by the sunrise.) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (amazed) Wow... Rico Rahkshi: So this is what freedom is like. Jackson Piraka: Indeed. It is quite a display. Rico Rahkshi: (noticing a village in the distance) Yeah & I think there might be a village down the road. Jackson Piraka: Let's start there, for now on, we're partners. Rico Rahkshi: (as he & Jackson Piraka hurries forward to a village) Brothers to the End, baby! Prolouge #2: Secrets of a Beautiful Mind (Julie Centaur) (While Jackson & Rico continue their trek into a village, they come across a human from behind the crate, with her upper body exposed while her lower body is hidden. The female has brown skin, long black hair & wears a white shirt & blue vest.) Jackson Piraka: Look, there's somebody. Rico Rahkshi: (clears his throat) Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are? (However when the female comes up to him, the two were surprised to see that the female also a lower horse's body with a tail, 4 legs & all. The Female is actually a Centaur & her name is Julie Centaur.) Julie Centaur: Well you see, your in a village of Centaurs and... (Notices the two were still in shock) (clears her throat) It's rude to stare. (Turns away) If you excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. (Leaves to a building known as a University, whipping her tail, smacking both Jackson & Rico in the face, breaking their shocked trance) Jackson Piraka: Huh what? Rico Rahkshi: (got spooked by the smack) AAH! No! I don't think she's cute! (Noticing Jackson Piraka with folded arms, looking at him with concern) Alright already, it's a first time I see a woman. Jackson Piraka: So did I. But this surprises me that this village is full of Centaurs around here. Come on, let's figure the place out ourselves. (As Jackson & Rico was looking around the Village, Julie Centaur is seen in her special room, which has large constructs to focus & control the ancient powers, the room also has ancient books being found & a nearly completed portal, it appears that Julie has been a Graduate from high school.) Julie Centaur: (sighs as he enters her special room) Those two men are strange. Very strange enough as it is. (Closes the door as she continues working on her portal machine) It's very rude to stare, it's like they don't know me. (Sighs) Never mind, it's the last time someone shown me weird visitors. But I must focus now, without any distractions. I wish not to be disturbed. (Julie Centaur begins getting back to work on the portal machine for her to unlock gateways to other worlds, with countless hours of work she put through to complete her project, now she is almost finished that which it takes about 30 minutes.) Julie Centaur: (looks at the pictures of her late parents) (sighs sadly) If only you see me now, I don't want to be a mindless brute, I want to be beautiful, elegant, graceful & intelligent. But I'm now all alone with no one to take care of me. (As she continues working sadly, she is unaware that 2 beings enter inside the room.) Julie Centaur: ?! (Grabs a frying pan & charges at the 2) I SAID I WISH NOT TO BE-!!! (Stops upon seeing that the 2 beings are actually familiar to her) Oh no... (We can see that it's actually Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi who entered inside.) Rico Rahkshi: Hi. Julie Centaur: What now? (Continues working on the portal machine) Jackson Piraka: We came here for 2 things. 1. We didn't catch your name. Julie Centaur: It's Julie, Julie Centaur. Jackson Piraka: That's a nice name. Julie Centaur: It is? Jackson Piraka: I'm Jackson Piraka. Rico Rahkshi: And I'm Rico Rahkshi, hi! Julie Centaur: (confused a bit that their actually nice) Hi? Jackson Piraka: It appears that your busy. Julie Centaur: I have been working my other projects with ancient books. I am trying to discover the secrets of the universe, that's why I need concerntration & precised timing in order for this to work. Rico Rahkshi: Why? Do you have any friends to be with? Julie Centaur: (sighs) I don't have friends. You see, I'm so caught up in my studies that I don't have time for friends. I have to concerntrate on my projects without a bunch of crazy freaks, trying to make friends, alright? Jackson Piraka: I understand your dilemma. Julie Centaur: Wait, what's the 2nd thing? Rico Rahkshi: Yeah, we're trying to make friends with the citizens and well... (The Flashback shows Jackson & Rico trying to make friends with the centaur citizens, only to end up getting bucked away everytime they fail. The two ended up crashing into multiple breakable objects like crates, trash cans, dumpsters & boxes.) (End of Flashback) Julie Centaur: Forgot to mention that male centaurs are mostly brutes. Jackson Piraka: Point taken, we must require your help. Julie Centaur: Why should I help you? (The two shows the damages on their backs, which are sparking & completely dented.) That'll work. (After a few minutes of repairs.) Julie Centaur: There, it's all repaired. Now I must get back to work. (Gets back to finishing the portal machine which is in near completion) (Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi look at themselves, who are fully repaired.) Rico Rahkshi: Thanks, your a great friend. Julie Centaur: (turns back with a hint of surprise in her face) Were... Friends? Jackson Piraka: Of course, we will be happily to repay you by finishing your portal machine. Julie Centaur: Oh my... Thanks... (Begin to tear up) I never really have a friend before. Rico Rahkshi: Now you do, 2 apparently. Julie Centaur: Ok, you can help, but your out of the house if you mess up. I got my eye on you. Jackson Piraka: Thank you very much. You won't be disappointed. (The 3 begins to work together on the portal machine, which is now fully completed much faster when they work together.) Julie Centaur: (is amazed) Wow, that was fast. Thank you very much for helping me. Rico Rahkshi: Your welcome, what is that? Julie Centaur: This is called the "Portal Machine". My piece of resistance, it will be the Gateway to other worlds! Jackson Piraka: Incredible. It will be seeing new people. Is it the good time to test it? Julie Centaur: I believe so, but first a snack break. (Eats a bowl of salad) Rico Rahkshi: (is a bit surprised) That's a snack? Julie Centaur: I'm a big girl with an appetite of a full grown stallion & of course, I'm a vegen, also known as a vegetarian. Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: Vegetarian? Julie Centaur: Never mind, let's begin. (Turns on the portal machine) (The three peek inside the Portal Machine to see what it's like in the other world.) Prolouge #3: A Pirate Adventure Starts (Captain Joseph Koopa, Team Koopa & Fred Fox) (The scenes then cuts to the ocean where a pirate ship is seen with a koopa pirate captain with a black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it and his name is Captain Joseph Koopa.) Captain Joseph: Ahh, finally. A day to relax with my crew and no alligators. Colonel Koopa: Yep. It just doesn't get any better than this. (But then Captain Joseph's Gator Senses starts tingling) Killer: Something wrong, Captain? Captain Joseph: My Gator Senses is tingling! I sense Emperor GatorMill is near. (Looks through his spyglass and sees Emperor GatorMill and his minions sneaking into a jungle on an island) Scarface: It's GatorMill! Professor Paul: I indicate that he's up to no good again. Captain Joseph: Paul's right. Let's go after him. (Captain Joseph's pirate ship then transforms into an airship and follows Emperor GatorMill) (Unaware of them, there appears to be a stowaway on board, in a form of a red fox, hiding behind the barrels) ???: Whoa... (Back with Jackson, Rico & Julie) (The three can see the action from the pirate ship through the portal.) Julie Centaur: It works, my portal machine works! Jackson Piraka: Congratulations, Julie. Rico Rahkshi: Yeah, hi five! (Goes over to Julie to make a high five, but trips on a spare pipe) Aah! (Crashes into the portal machine, damaging it) Whoops. (The portal begins to short circuit & malfunctioning) Julie Centaur: No No No! What have you done?! (The portal begins to suck Jackson, Rico & Julie into the portal into a rainbow vortex as "Squeeze Me" by N.E.R.D. begins to play in the background as they three are rampantly through the vortex.) (Deep within the Jungle) (The three screams as they are blasted out of the portal & into the jungle.) Jackson Piraka, Rico Eahkshi & Julie Centaur: (groaning in pain as they get up) Rico Rahkshi: Wow... Let's do that again! (Tries to go back to the portal, but was stopped by Jackson) Jackson Piraka: No, no, no no no! No. Rico Rahkshi: So, where are we? It's look so Weir... (Got bucked to a tree by Julie & crashes into a nearby coconut tree, while 7 coconuts fall on his head in a tune of "Shave & a Haircut, Two Bits") OW! Julie Centaur: (angry at Rico) You imbecile! Rico Rahkshi: (rubbing his head) What? What'd I do? Julie Centaur: You realised that were trapped in an unknown world without any food, supplies or shelter! Now we're in the middle of this jungle! We're going to starve out here because of you! Rico Rahkshi: I'm sorry, I didn't do that on purpose! Julie Centaur: (get close to Rico, seeing eye to eye) And what kind of idiot, Rams towards a portal at a time like that?! Jackson Piraka: (interrupting) I'm sorry, but... Julie Centaur: (turns back to Jackson) What?! Jackson Piraka: Rico does have a point. You don't have to be so mean to him. Don't blame Rico on this one, after all it was only an accident. And accidents happen. (The three were unaware of someone coming.) Julie Centaur: Is that so? Well, why don't you try & lead us the way out of here before something even worse happens! (At that moment, they were surrounded by enemy pirates with cutlasses aimed at the 3) Jackson Piraka: And you jinxed it. Captain Joseph: (Spots Team Piraka) Hey, you kids. How did you get here? Jackson Piraka: First of all, we're not kids. Rico Rahkshi: Second, were referring the same thing to you, pal. Captain Joseph: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Joseph Koopa. Master of the Seas, and second: My arch enemy: Emperor GatorMill has planned to rule this island and the world, so that's why my crew and I followed him here. Jackson Piraka: I am Jackson Piraka, this is Rico Rahkshi & Julie Centaur, we've just met from another world. Julie Centaur: It's complicated. You wouldn't understand, we... (Julie begins to notice a red male fox, wearing a black eyepatch on his right eye, orange pants & grey boots, his name is Fred Fox, who had snuck aboard a pirate ship, hiding in different locations very scared like.) Julie Centaur: Who is that? Fred Fox: Are they gone? Are the dogs gone? Jackson Piraka: Dogs? Fred Fox: Yes! Dogs! You know, the bark bark & the woof woof & the bow wow. Rico Rahkshi: Like on a tree? Fred Fox: No, not bark! Dogs! Jackson Piraka: As much as we would like to meet you, we're in a middle of an enemy pirate situation as in, were surrounded by them. We don't even know if their hostile or not. Julie Centaur: Captain Joseph is it? Are these your pirates or not? Captain Joseph: Ah, yes they are. Allow me to introduce them to you. These two replicas of me are Killer and Scarface, just in case you forget, the red one is Killer and the blue one is Scarface. Here's Colonel Koopa and lastly Professor Paul. (Turns to Fred Fox) Don't know who he is. Fred Fox: Sorry, I've snuck aboard the ship, trying to get away from the hunting dogs. I am Fred the Fox. Jackson Piraka: My name is Jackson Piraka & this is Rico Rahkshi & Julie Centaur. Rico Rahkshi: Hi. Julie Centaur: Greetings. Fred Fox: Oh thank goodness, it's very nice to meet you all. You guys are true friends, me hardies! Ya har! Julie Centaur: We've all just met, Fred. I still need to recooperate on what is happening recently without anymore crazy ramblings. Jackson Piraka: It's ok, Julie is new to the whole friendship thing. By the way, might I ask to Fred, Joseph & his crew, what are you suppose to be? Rico & I have recently been created. Rico Rahkshi: And escaped. Fred Fox: Ever since I snuck aboard on a pirate ship & notice Joseph & his pirate crew, that's who I want to be! I already got an eye-patch for it! Jackson Piraka: Statement does not follow. I need information to identify the meaning of "pirates". (to Captain Joseph) Elaborate? "More Coming Soon" Prolouge #4: An Exiled Species (Scarlet Skunk) (We can see a Village of Skunks in a vast grassy field with flowers, there are so many anthro skunks, male & female, young & old throughout the entire village, among them on the balcony of a white building, known as the Mayor's Building is a black & white girl skunk, wearing a red tank top, orange gloves, orange pants & yellow boots & she is seen in the mayor's office with an old male skunk in purple with a top hat & a white moustache, he is known as the Mayor Skunk, the mayor of the village.) Mayor Skunk: We're not always born rich you know. We used to be the captains of Industries. But because of our natural scent in unfamiliar times, were exiled by every animal to a vast new location, where we keep ourselves protected & no one will be bothered by the scent ever again. (Sighs) I do miss the good Ol days. We used to have the bells & whistles, baby. Scarlet Skunk: (sighs) I just wish that there are many new friends out here to spread friendship. I literally want to explore more outside of the village. Mayor Skunk: I'm so sorry young one, but it's too dangerous to go outside the village. I just hope that there is one special thing, just once to help us rekindle our friendship with the animals & help us get back on top. (Spots something outside of the village gates) What's this? (The Mayor Skunk noticed, Jackson, Rico, Julie, Fred & Team Koopa exploring, looking around the village as they enter inside.) Scarlet Skunk: Who are these people? Mayor Skunk: This is actually a first that a species visited our exiled village. What do you suppose brings them here to our fair village. I shall like to meet them. Arrange it, Scarlet. I believe your dream of spreading friendship to others may come true, my dear. Scarlet Skunk: (squee as she smiles happily) Thank you very much sir, I won't let you down. (Back outside the building) (Jackson, Rico, Julie & Fred looks around as well as Team Koopa.) Fred Fox: This village really is full of skunks. Julie Centaur: Fascinating, did you know that these skunks are also known as polecats? Colonel Koopa: Intresting. Scarface: She sure is smart. Scarlet Skunk: (comes over to the heroes, very cheerful) Hi! Jackson Piraka: Oh! This is surprising. Who are you? Scarlet Skunk: (wagging her skunk tail in happiness) My name is Scarlet Skunk & welcome to our Skunk Village! Julie Centuar: Oh, thank you very much. You must be very happy to see us. Scarlet Skunk: Yes indeedy, you guys are the first to visit our exiled village. Rico Rahkshi: Exiled? What do you mean? Scarlet Skunk: Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You see, us skunks were exiled from other animal species because of the skunks'... scent... (Blushes as her tail fluffs up a bit) Fred Fox: (smells the skunk scent from the surroundings) (covering his nose) Aw, dear neptune! It's no wonder you & your kind were banished for a good reason. Scarlet Skunk: (sighs) It's ok. You get use to our village over time. Besides, the Mayor of our fair Skunk Village would like to see you. Jackson Piraka: Well, I suppose a visit won't hurt. Scarlet Skunk: Excellent! Come on! Follow me! (Begins to lead the group to the Mayor Skunk's office) "More Coming Soon" The Sidekick (We can see that Team Piraka, with Scarlet as a new member & Team Koopa are seen in a barren desert near a canyon.) Scarlet Skunk: I am so super excited to be on your team for adventure! This is incredible! Julie Centaur: Relax, Scarlet. We just met, besides if we're going to find a new home, then we need a perfect spot. Fred Fox: Hm, that's tough, what does a perfect spot look like? Jackson Piraka: We'll know once we get there, someday... "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes